Sibling Yin Yang
by CiZiwejes
Summary: There's always a yin and yang to life, and of course, siblings. Dean's sick, no tv in the motel and decided to read fan fictions. Then he discovers something unpleasant.


**This is written as taking the challenge by 494dwangel who was not feeling so hot.**

a/n: I can't believe I actually accepted the challenge, geez! But to think that my pal, 494dwangel is not feeling so well, and needed to drag Dean into her misery as well, here it is. Hope it lightened you a bit dear. Get well soon!

* * *

**Sibling Yin Yang**

Sam entered the room and winced as he felt stiffness and humid came rushing to his face, almost chocking him. The heat didn't come from the heater though but it radiated from his sick sibling sitting by the table, poking on Sam's laptop with such ferocity Sam thought Dean is going to break his fingers.

"Hey! What are you doing up?" Sam put down the shopping bags on the table across Dean and started taking out the items he'd bought. The cough syrup, a box of Kleenex, Tylenol, and Gatorade went to the table by Dean's bedside. Canned soup, Gatorades, and orange juice went inside the fridge together with the ice-packs. "You should be in bed ya' know."

Though he had his back to his brother, Sam could still feel Dean's sharp glare piercing him. "Ouch!" He turned around, half-expecting to see Dean pouts. "What is it this time?"

Going over to Dean, he held out the Vicks Vapor rub and shoved it into Dean's hand when his brother didn't bother taking it. "I didn't switch on parental control," and he smiled thinking that was such a lie. Of course he'd switched on parental control. The last time he let Dean use his laptop, it got stuck at Busty Asian Beauties and Sam had to format the laptop and lose everything.

"Yeah right…and I'm a cheerleader." Dean rolled his eyes and sneezed into the sleeve of his hoodie – Sam's hoodie to be exact. When he looked up, his eyes were watery and puffy and his nose was stuffy. "Damn cold!" He rubbed his temple, trying to alleviate the pounding that was slowly coming up from the back of his skull.

Sam made a sign telling Dean to put on the Vapor rub. When Dean shook his head, Sam glared. Realizing how fierce a mother hen Sam could be, Dean smeared some of the sticky gooey 'thing' on his nose. Good thing he was stuffy because it would suck if he didn't. The thing smelled like piss.

"I hate you!" Dean muttered as he tossed the vapor rub to Sam.

"Yeah…I know," Sam smirked. "So what is it?" He knew Dean like the back of his hands and he knew now Dean was unhappy about something. Not the cold, he was way passed that cold-is-a-pain-the-ass-just-like-little-brothers time. Not about the room was crappy and didn't have a TV either because he had done complaining after two days of non-stop babbling about it – Sam had to put cotton in his ears for the whole two days.

"Been researching about evil twins…" Dean rubbed his runny nose with his sleeve, exaggerating the act when he saw Sam cringe. This was the kid's favorite hoodie after all. "Comes up with Sibling Yin Yang."

"What's that?" Sam went to Dean's bed and started working on changing the sheets.

"It's a TV trope," Dean clicked on the next page. "It reflects the relationship between siblings…that they hardly ever act the same in real life…and some writers took it to the extremes in fictions."

"You mean like having polar opposites?" Sam fluffed the pillows and smoothed the linens.

"Yeah…like if one was kind and gentle…" Dean didn't finish it as Sam continued.

"The other one was bad and rough."

"Right." Dean cringed. It was weird how his mind and Sam's worked on the same parallel. They did that – continuing each other's words – too often these days. "So I checked some fictions…fan fictions to be exact…"

Sam came over to Dean. "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah genius! I read fan fictions while you were out," Dean grunted, not happy that he was caught in the act. But Sam had to know. "Anyway…checked all fandoms that have siblings…"

"Like?"

Dean stared at Sam as if checking if he was the same college geek he used to know. Shaking his head with disbelief he said "You should watch more TV and read more comics dude!" and shuddered at the thought of Sam being a couch potato. Not a good image.

"Bart and Lisa, Batman's Tim and Damian Al Ghul, Xavier and Marco in X-Men, Niko and Cal…"

"The Leandros? Dude! You read Thurman's books?" Sam's jaw dropped. So much for thinking he'd known his brother very well.

"Hey! I read anything that has monsters in it." Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

Suddenly something occurred to Sam. "Hey dude…you didn't…"

"Oh yes I did!" Dean turned the laptop towards Sam – who was now becoming too excited he'd pulled a chair to sit beside Dean. Coughing once, Dean continued "It turned out we're the most written brothers in here." He pointed at the screen.

"Fanfiction dot net? Wow!" He clicked on the link. "More than 26 thousands fictions…that's just, wow!" Sam raised his brows – unable to digest the information. "So what's your point?"

"My point is that…those writers, they seemed to exaggerate the differences we had to an extreme level, it's almost absurd." Dean slouched over, crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on it, giving Sam a sidelong glance – waiting for a response. "Read one of the stories…" he urged and sniffled, trying to hold back another sneeze and failed.

Sam wiped the traces of Dean's sneeze on his cheek, cringed with disgust and clicked on one story.

………………………..

"_You boys scared the crap out of me!" Bobby scratched his head before putting on his cap again. "I swear to God if you do that again, I'll kill you myself." His heart wouldn't be able to take it again. Earlier when Dean and Sam collapsed after the ritual Bobby thought he was going to lose them both. Fortunately he didn't have to go into another round of Tequila diet – like he'd been indulging during Dean's absence – anytime soon; the last round had almost corroded him from the inside. _

"_Sorry Bobby…"_

_Bobby smiled. Sam was always the thoughtful one._

"_You're getting old, old man."_

_And Dean was the smartass - the one he was accustomed to since forever._

………………………………

"Look for more…" Dean flicked his hand to the screen.

Sam gave his brother a worried glance and continued.

……………………………...

_Geez! They even moved in sync. Come to think of it, Dean and Henry really had a lot in common. They always chased after girls – one specific girl in Henry's case, they were both hardheaded, they regarded themselves as the alpha males and they were bossy. _

_Vicki chuckled nervously seeing Sam let off some steam. Sam was always a gentle soul but when he had lost his patience, he could be meaner than anyone else._

……………………………….

And then Sam clicked on another story.

…………………………………

_When Sam reached out a hand to feel his head, Dean tried to smack it away. But Sam was determined and his big palm caught Dean's head, holding it firm. Dean's fever had broken and Sam was grateful he didn't have to drag Dean to the hospital._

_Dean on the other hand thought Sam __had__ had enough of playing Florence Nightingale and knocked the hovering hand away._

………………………………_.. _

There was a huge grin on Sam's face when he had finally finished reading the stories. Now he knew what was bothering Dean and making him a grumpy old lady. Sam held back the laughter tickling down his throat and looked innocently at Dean. "So?"

"Dude! They wrote me as the pain-in-the-ass big brother here…stubborn, mischievous, reluctant…geez! Even Bobby was made to think as such." Dean groaned as he felt a sudden nausea building up in him.

'_I don't think he was made…he knew.'_ "Relax Dean…it's just a story." '_A true-story that is'._

"Relax my ass!" Dean was slumping in the chair, almost falling. "And they wrote you as being angelic…gentle, kind and cute!"

Sam frowned at the last word.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean raised his arms into the air. "I'm not that bad and you're not that sweet." Dean slurred, lids dropping lazily. "And why they wrote you as the one taking care of me…no way dude! I'm the big brother! It's me who take care of you!"

Sam wrapped one arm across Dean's back, pulling his big brother closer to him – making Dean lean against him. Dean fought him at first but when he was too tired to move, he just let Sam be.

"I'm not bad dude…I'm awesome!" Dean closed his eyes but suddenly opened them again to flash Sam a puppy look. "You think I'm awesome right?"

"Yes Dean, you're awesome." Sam stood, carefully got Dean on his feet and dragged him to bed. He shouldn't have let Dean walk around too much. He was still sick and it seemed like the fever wasn't going to wear off anytime soon. Maybe he should have brought Dean to the hospital – get a thorough check up to make sure he was not running down anything serious, like swine flu perhaps.

Sam put a hand on Dean's forehead but the said brother smacked his hand away, grunting "Get off Sammy!" in a muffled voice as he buried his face into the pillow.

Sighing, Sam shook his head. Yeah! Just a cold, no hospital was needed. "You know what Dean…?" he pulled the cover over Dean. "The Sibling Yin Yang thing…I think it makes sense and those girls, the fanfic authors? I think they knew us more than we knew each other."

If it was possible that he heard Sam in his slumber, Dean replied with a loud groan.

"We might be of the opposites here dude…but we complement each other, just like the yin yang symbols," Sam sat on his bed, watching Dean with protective eyes. "And that makes us popular…just like other famous siblings, Bart and Lisa, Tim and Damian, Hawk and Dove, Cal and Niko or even WilyKat and WilyKit."

"Stop it Sam…enough with the pansy talk, newsflash, I'm already sick?" Dean mumbled with annoyance.

Sam huffed.

"And Sammy…I don't know you still watch Thundercats."

Sam threw a pillow at Dean and smiled hearing Dean's muffled laughter.

"Sleep already Dean!" Sam blushed. "Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Sam waited for some times before saying anything – just to be sure Dean was finally asleep. When he heard stuffed bubbly snoring emitting from the other bed, Sam looked up to you. _Yeah! You, the one reading this fic._

"Girls…" _Yeah, he's talking to you!_ "I truly love the stories you'd written and how you wrote me in there…" Sam winked. "But next time can you please write Dean as the good brother? The one who was kind, gentle and caring, well…maybe a little bit of an expressionist…and please write me as all stubborn, hardheaded, and stoic." Sam pointed a finger at Dean. "Let's humor him for once…"

Sam tilted his head, smiling adoringly at you. "On second thought…humor me instead, need a gentle big brother once in a while."

"And if you wrote one of those…I promise I'll give a special treat." He blew kisses at your way and lied down on the bed. "Let's just keep this between us okay?" and with that he flicked off the light.

**END**

* * *

Also this fic goes to my sis who was having a rough time at work. Chin up girl! I'm with you all the way.


End file.
